Love in 5 days
by Isika666
Summary: What happens when a girl's love potion goes horribly wrong? Harry walks in just as Draco drinks it, not knowing what it is. He instantly falls madly in love with Potter. Shh...It will only hurt for a moment. DracoxHarry!
1. Day 1

A/N: My friend spent the night at my house and we wrote this story together. I got her addicted to yaoi and HarryxDraco. BIG mistake, lol, just kidding. She is an awesome writer. You may know her as Pretty In Green. Anyway, so now she is a monster! I really lover her ability to write dialogue. I put in the description and as she puts it, the dirty dirty scenes. Hope you like Our story!

Declaimer: We do not own Harry or Draco. They belong to your beloved J.K. Rowling. Though, if anyone knows were we can buy them, let us know ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The echoes of a young girl's voice could be heard in the potion's classroom of Hogwarts during lunch. "Seven rose petals for the passionate love we shall share together, essence of violets for your faithfulness to me and only me, two lilacs for my first love," the girl threw in the ingredients for the potion she was making her jet black hair fell into her pale blue eyes watching the bubbling cauldron. "Yellow tulips so you will fall hopelessly in love with me" the young Isabella Keen threw in handfuls of the yellow tulips giggling giddily. Isabella grinned wickedly showing her straight white teeth mixing in the rest of the ingredients ending with, "Essence and image of the person." She brought out a picture that she had taken in secret of her smug blonde haired Slytherin. "Draco Malfoy you shall be mine!" She laughed madly dropping in a lock of hair she had gotten from Draco while he was sleeping.

With a loud boom, the potion emitted a large heart telling the love sick girl the love potion was done. She was dreaming about what she would do first with her love when she heard the familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy. The young fifth year Slytherin jumped as she covered the potion. "What are you doing in here?!"

The fifth year Slytherin felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment from being caught. "Well, you see I thought I would work on potions while Professor Snape was in lunch. Would you like to try my Calming Draft?"

Draco shrugs not being suspicious of her at all. "Why not I guess I trust you enough you are a Slytherin after all." Isabella smiled as he ladled some out. Holding her breath, she watched as he took the ladle to his lips. Before she knew what was happening, Pansy Parkinson was dragging from out of the classroom.

"Pansy! Where are you taking me! Lemme go, I have to see Draco!" She pulls away just as Harry Potter enters the classroom. Isabella glared at Pansy knowing she was just trying to get her away from Draco before she made a fool of herself.

Draco swallowed the whole ladle full staring at the doorway where his enemy stood. The blonde-haired Slytherin shook his head putting a pale hand to his forehead. He grins having new-found feelings for Potter. "Why Potter" he slinks forward snaking his arm to Harry's other shoulder then brought it back causing Harry to look at him "you look quite sexy standing in the door way. You know it's just me and you in this room with thick walls so nobody will hear you scream my name." Harry starts to back away slightly frighten by the way Draco was acting.

"What the hell have you done with the cruel, pathetic Draco that I know and detest?"

The boy just grins wickedly. "But I'm here all of me ready to obey your every whim, I'm your SLAVE!" Harry continues to back away afraid of what was coming next. "No, Harry, don't go!" The Slytherin jumps onto Harry pinning him to the ground.

Isabella suddenly ran into the classroom staring at the two on the ground. "Oh, look, Harry, we have an audience." The girl forced to watch as Draco started to unbutton Harry's shirt with his teeth. She just looked wide-eyed from Harry to Draco figuring out what had happened.

"No, Draco, you were supposed to fall for me the potion was meant for you to fall in love with me!"

Harry looked at Isabella exclaiming, "Potion? What Potion?!"

Draco held a finger to Harry's mouth. "Shh…don't speak just kiss me." Isabella held in tears watching her love kiss a confused Harry on the lips gently. Not being able to take anymore, Isabella ran from the room sobbing.

"Didn't you hear a word that girl said?" Harry stared at Draco trying to ignore the fact that he had just kissed a guy and had rather enjoyed it.

"I choose to ignore her words there's no way a potion could make me feel this way about you." Draco smiled and licked one of Harry's now hard nipples. Harry's face flushed red.

"Draco! Stop it!" Harry then tried to push Draco away only to realize how soft his hair was.

"Sorry, I can't stop, I know you want pleasure, and I'm going to give it to you." Draco pushed a hand down into Harry's pants and grabbed Harry's arousal. "Oh, you really are enjoying this." Harry now shocked at such contact grabbed his wand from his pocket and yelled,

"Expelliarmus!" Draco flew backwards from the force of the spell. Harry got up hurriedly stopping in the doorway to look back at Draco who was now lying on the floor.

"Please, my master, please don't leave me here wanting you." Draco begins to crawl towards him seductively.

"Time to go!" He runs out to catch Isabella. The young girl had run to the library to hide amongst the many shelves to bask in her misery.

Everyone stared as a flustered Harry Potter burst into the library shirt unbuttoned, tie loosened, and his robes not where they were supposed to be. "Where's Isabella?!" The whole library pointed to the back where she was peeking out from behind a shelf.

Harry didn't notice Ron and Ginny sitting on the other side of the library. Ron gets up following him prepared to ask him why he's half naked while enjoying his view of it. As Harry gets closer, Isabella draws her wand. "Don't get any closer!" She sees his shirt and the slight problem he had below the beltline. "He raped you, didn't he?! He was supposed to rape me not _you_!"

"Whoa! Don't jump to conclusions we haven't done anything anyway I came to ask you about this potion. I need to know because I don't want Malfoy violating me anymore!" He was lying he had enjoyed Malfoy's touch and would have enjoyed it better if it had gone further. Then he shook his head knowing they could never be.

Isabella grins wickedly noticing Ron hiding behind a shelf nearby. "Oh, yes, the potion, well, I made a love potion so that whoever Draco saw first he would think he fell madly in love with them."

Harry got a hurt look on his face. "So Draco doesn't really love me?" He knew it had to be fake Draco would have never done those things to him if he had been normal Draco.

"Nope, but…"She pauses seeing his face and felt a hint of jealously spring up in her, "you like him don't you?"

Harry's face flushed. "Of course not he's a guy and a Slytherin."

"That doesn't matter, you still love him I can see it in your eyes." She could feel her grasp on Malfoy slipping her bottom lip trembled thinking about it.

Harry knew in his heart that he had strong feelings for the cruel Slytherin boy. Though he felt this way he would never act on those feelings for Malfoy.

"As much as it pains me to say this, there is a way you could make him fall in love with you on his own accord." She looks up at the Gryffindor. Harry's eyes brightened though his face remained the same.

Harry through gritted teeth asks, "How exactly?"

"It's easy just make him realize he's in love with you in five days or else. After the potion ends on the fifth day if he does not realize in his heart that he loves you then he will go back to being cruel to you and you'll have nothing."

"But how I am supposed to make him fall in love with me." Isabella sighed and put her wand away. Her heart was crushed but she would never show it in front of Potter.

"It's up to you isn't it obvious Draco is your slave devoted to…you and only you." She bit her lip almost drawing blood as she held back her sorrow.

"I could get use to this." Harry looked at Isabella seeing her sadness. "Look…" She turned away concocting her own.

"You should hurry; you only have five days to make Malfoy love you." The Gryffindor nodded and ran off to find his slave.

Ron came out of hiding sighing with hopelessness. "How could Harry like Draco?" Isabella picked a random book up skimming the pages.

"Very easily, Weasley, I mean Draco is charming and…"she trailed off thinking of the kiss she had to witness between her love and stupid Potter. "But there is a way to stop it." Isabella had a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Ron backed away "I can't do that not to Harry!" He watched the Slytherin shrug.

"Then find yourself a new mate because you just lost him to Malfoy." She started to walk away grinning, but Ron grabbed her arm pulling her back towards him.

"Alright, what do I need to do?"

"That's a good Weasley now here's what we are going to be doing." She whispered quietly telling Ron of her plan so that she could get her wonderful Draco and Ron could get back his beloved Potter.

So now Harry had five days to make Draco fall in love with him and Isabella with the help of Ron had five days to stop him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I hope you liked it me and Pretty In Green had a load of fun writing it. Please review it…Thank you

Beloved Draco x Harry fans!


	2. Day2

Declaimer: We do not own Harry or Draco. They belong to your beloved J.K. Rowling. Though, if anyone knows were we can buy them, let us know ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke up from his hard spot in the corner of the library. He had slept in the library with his invisibility cloak around him which Ron had been kind enough to bring to him.

Why had he slept in the library last night you ask yourself? Well, because as night had fallen many of his fellow Gryffindors had come to him in a panic. Draco had been waiting for Harry to come to bed…in his bed. So Harry had chosen to sleep in secret in the library.

Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor dormitory. It was breakfast time so no one would be there to see him come in.

"There's no way Draco would have spent all night waiting for me…I hope." Harry poked his head into his room and looked around. There was a bundle of blankets on his bed. "Draco sure made a mess of things." Harry walked in and closed the door. Walking over to his bed he unbuttoned his shirt and loosened his tie wanting badly to take a shower. He threw his shirt aside and grabbed his towel and other bathing things off his bed.

Harry walked out of the room and made his way to the Gryffindor showers. Once he got there he fully removed his pants, undergarments and such.

"Finally, a nice warm shower." Harry stretched and then jumped as he heard the sound of falling water. Turning slowly around Harry caught sight of a pale glimmering wet male body.

"Dr…Draco?!" Harry turned red and Draco turned around under the falling water only to confirm what Harry had thought he saw. "What are you doing in here?"

"I followed you here, silly." Draco looked up and down Harry's body. "You have a wonderful body. Just as I thought, you are no little boy." Harry quickly covered himself.

"Stop looking at me! And what do you mean you followed me. Where were you hiding?"

"Your bed, of course." As Draco talked Harry could not help but let his eyes wander all over Draco, the he yearned for was naked before him.

"You mean under the blankets!"

"Yes, I fell asleep. You kept me waiting all night." Draco slinked forward and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "I was so lonely."

"Stalker!" Harry yelled, louder than he meant to.

"I am whatever you want me to be. I could be your lover." He kissed Harry on the cheek, "your pet." He bit Harry's ear.

Harry gasped and turned red again. Draco nibbled at Harry's ear. Harry moaned then realized what was going on.

"Don't do that." Harry pushed Draco away then grabbed his ear. Draco only smiled ad looked down at Harry's hard on. Harry blushed. Draco walked forward and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

Draco then grabbed Harry's ass with both hands and brought the two bodies together.

"I could be your slave." Harry could feel Draco's staff also becoming hard by their contact. Harry was unsure about all this but nervously wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.

"I'm going to have to work if I want Draco to truly love me."

"You see Harry your body can not deny what your heart wants. And neither can mine." Draco slowly walked backwards to bring both bodies to stand under the falling water. Draco brought a hand to caress Harry's cheek.

"Do you love me, Draco?" Harry asked, all his dreams were coming true because of a potion. His heart hurt, but he had to ask. He watched a flicker of emotion as he stared into Draco's blue-gray eyes.

Draco said nothing as he leaned forward and kissed Harry lightly on the lips. "I love you, Harry Potter." Harry's eyes widened but never the less he kissed Draco back with all the passion he had kept hidden since the first day e had seen the blonde haired boy.

As Draco was enjoying the kissing Harry, he brought this other hand around to Harry's front and stroked Harry's staff.

"Ahhh…" Harry said as he tangled his fingers into Draco's hair. "Touch me again." Draco pulled away from the kiss and leaned in close to Harry's ear.

"Gladly" Draco grabbed Harry's staff and slowly pulled down. Harry moaned and closed his eyes. "I knew you would like that." Draco bit Harry's neck kissing and nibbling at that one spot until he had succeeded in leaving a lover's mark.

Just as Harry was about to call out Draco's name a familiar voice broke the magic moment.

"Hello, Harry!" Ron said peeking his head around the wall. "Enjoying your shower much." Harry was too stunned to move, but Draco knew what to say.

"Go away, Weasley, can't you see we're a little busy!" Draco said a little irritated.

"Oh, I can see you're busy, but be busy with someone else!" Ron walked over and grabbed Harry's arm. "Come on, Harry!" Ron pulled Harry away from Draco. Harry is too over whelmed to move or speak.

"Hey, Weasley! Give me back my master!" Draco grabs Harry's other arm and pulls him towards him.

"Your master!" Ron said trying not to look at Harry's arousal. Draco noticed this.

"Ah! Stop molesting my master with your eyes!" Draco yelled covering Harry with his body. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

"Draco cut it out! He is not your master, you bloody pervert!"

"Oh poor master. I shall never let anyone else lay eyes on your beautiful body." Draco nuzzled Harry's neck. Ron threw his hands up in the air.

"For the love of Merlin's pants! Stop it!"

All of a sudden out of no where Isabella runs into the shower room. "What's all the yelling going on in here?" As soon as she saw Draco and Harry's naked bodies she collapsed to her knees. "YOU RAPED HIM!"

Draco grinned wickedly, "You can't rape the willing." Isabella's face drained of color.

"NO! That's not what happened!" Harry stays where he is not wanting her to see him completely nude.

"That's what almost happened until you two came barging in trying to steal my master from me." Isabella shielded her ears trying not to listen.

"I'm NOT your master!" Harry tried to reason with Draco.

"Oh right because you were my slave a moment ago." In the background, Isabella sung to herself trying to drown out what they were saying. Ron just looked dumbfounded. Snapping out of her moment of shock, Isabella knew she could not let this continue any longer.

"Ron! Grab Harry and leave!" Ron goes forward to grab Harry from the shower.

"Get you dirty hands off my slave!" Draco reaches out to Harry, but Isabella grabs his arm.

"No, Ron, run!" Ron runs out of the shower room with a dumbfounded Harry. Draco drops to his knees sinking into misery.

"My lover has left me here alone…"

"With me…"Isabella blushes and smiles wickedly giggling to herself. What could she do now that she had her love all to herself? She sighed with passion as Draco got up running his fingers through his soaking wet blonde hair. "So it's just me and you here alone in the shower room."

"Yes, it is just the two of us." Draco turned off the water. "This feels so…so…"

"Yes! It feels, so what?" Isabella asked as she inched forward towards her naked love.

"Wrong, I should go find Harry." Isabella's jaw dropped and her fantasies crashed and burned.

"Nooo!" Isabella clutched her head, twirling it in a circle and fell to the ground. Draco walked passed her, grabbing Harry's discarded towel and leaving Isabella to sulk. "So cold and alone."

"What's wrong with you, Ron?"

"What's wrong with me? What's up with you getting it on with Draco Malfoy in the showers?" Harry starts to put his school uniform on staying quiet. "Well…"

"It's none of your business!"

"Not my business! You're my friend that makes it my business!"

"Just stay out of my life Ron!" Ron got watery eyed.

"Why Harry? Why? Just tell me why you were like that with Draco."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me understand!" Ron pleaded with his best friend.

"Ron!"

"Tell me!"

"I LOVE DRACO MALFOY!" Harry yelled tears in his eyes.

"What did you say?" Ron took a step towards him and reached out to Harry.

"You heard me." Harry steps backwards. "I love Draco and I don't know why; I just do."

"You're right I don't understand." Ron turned around and opened the door. As he opened it he was met by the almost nude Slytherin boy wrapped in a towel.

"Hello, Draco" Ron growled threw clenched teeth.

"Shove off, Weasley, Harry and I have thing to attend to." Draco winked at Ron.

"Whatever, where's Isabella?" Draco thought hard.

"Oh her, I left her cold and alone in the shower room." Draco said eerily.

"Ah! You're so MEAN!" Ron ran off to the shower room to comfort Isabella. Draco shut the door and locked it.

"Well, Harry, shall we pick up where we left off in the bathroom?" Draco dropped his towel.

"Wait! Draco, let's talk about this. Yeah we had a moment in the showers, but it was just a moment!" He tries to back away but he falls onto the bed. Draco crawls on top of him.

"I think we've been in this position before." Draco runs a hand over Harry's chest. Harry reaches a hand up and touches Draco's lips.

"Only this time," He leans up and kisses Draco. "I want it too." Draco's eyes widened and he felt something in his heart flutter.

"What's this feeling?" Draco thought to himself.

With a loud bang, Isabella burst in followed by Ron and all the other Gryffindors. "Harry! You get away from my DRACO!" She pointed her wand at him.

"Ummm…that's kind of hard seeing as I'm underneath Draco." He looked up at his lover.

"Don't you look at him that way!" Her eyes narrowed walking closer to them. The Gryffindors just stared trying not to believe what they were seeing.

"Wait! Why is everyone with you?" Harry asked.

"Because breakfast is over!" She still had her wand out. "Now disentangle from each other this instant and go to class!" Draco glared at her.

"It won't matter if we miss a class today."

Isabella pouted "Yes, it would. I mean you could miss something that might be on the O.W.L's." She was frantic trying to stop them from doing anything sexual. "You could ruin your life by missing one class!"

Ron came up beside her nodding silently. "See, Weasley, agrees with me!" She relaxed her wand accidentally shooting off blue sparks. Her face turned red. "Sorry!"

Harry looks back up at Draco. "I think you should probably go." Isabella looked smug as Draco stood up grabbing his towel.

"I'll see you later then, master." This caused Isabella to twitch.

"Master?" All the Gryffindors asked in unison.

Harry sat up watching his lover leave the room. "Happy now?" he asked both Ron and Isabella. She smiled and took Ron's hand dragging him from the room. The Gryffindors parted realizing all the fun had stopped.

After a few minutes, Harry got up and went to class where he happily met up with Draco. Isabella observed the two wanting to gag.

For the rest of the day, Harry was followed by Draco and a sulking Isabella and Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you, please leave reviews!


	3. Day 3

A/N: Sorry for such the long update stuff…me and Pretty in Green have been very busy but here is the 3rd chapter and we are at work on the fourth. But it may take sometime since school has started.

Disclaimer: We do not own the Harry/Draconess though we wish we did…Isabella can just go somewhere. Oh, and if J.K wants to sell them to us that would be great! Just give us a call Jo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke to the winter rays of the sun filtering through the curtains of his four-poster bed. He yawned and brought his hand up to his face rubbing his sleepy eyes and moving his jet-black hair out of his face. Sitting up he crawled to the edge of his bed peering out noticing his dorm mates were all asleep. Trying to be as quiet as he could be, Harry got a piece of scratch parchment, a quill, and ink from his school bag that lay beside the bed.

Biting his lower lip, he wrote a small note to Draco. He only had two days left to make Draco fall in love with him. Today he was really going to try.

_Dear Draco,_

_Meet me by the lake at 7:30 am. We have to talk._

_Love, Harry_

Harry stared at the last bit and thought to himself. 'Love Harry.' He blushed and folded the note and put it in an envelope. Dressing quickly, he ran down the stairs and out of the Gryffindor common room. There a certain evil, cunning black haired girl met him.

"Where do you think you're going, Potter?" she sneered. "Not going to see my beloved Draco are you?"

"As a matter of fact I am." He smiled and started to walk past her.

"I don't think so!" She took out her wand pointing it at him.

"What is it with you and the wand?" He crossed his arms knowing he was wasting time socializing with this Draco obsessed girl.

"Well, it keeps you from looking at Draco's beautiful sleeping face. Only I'm allowed to watch him sleep" she put a hand to her chest trying to seem important.

"Okay, whatever you say stalker girl…"

Isabella huffed "I am not a stalker!"

Harry smiled "You watch Malfoy sleep how stalkerish could you get? It's kind of pathetic if you ask me."

The Slytherin's shoulders slumped allowing her wand to fall by her side. "I'm not pathetic." Her eyes became teary as she looked down at the floor. Harry watched her and sighed.

"You're not really pathetic, just creepy."

She looked up her eyes shining with unshed tears. "You would be creepy too if you were in love with Draco as much as I am."

"I am!" The Gryffindor burst out unable to hide all the feelings he felt.

Isabella felt a stab to her heart. "I thought you only liked him." She felt her whole heart break waiting for Harry to say something.

"I thought I only liked him then…something changed. I love Draco, Isabella." She let out a small sound not knowing what else to say. "I'm so sorry to ask you this so suddenly…but could you deliver this to Draco right away." He held out the envelope, she snatched it from him.

"A note to your lover! You just told me you loved the guy I have been after for five years and now you expect me to be your messenger!" Tears fell down her cheeks causing her face to redden. "Who do you think I am?!"

"Isabella Keen an admirer and friend of Draco's. Please this is important. Don't you want Draco to be happy?"

"He is supposed to be happy with me!" She tucked the note into a pocket of her robe. "I made the potion for us!" Harry looked around surprised she hadn't wakened the whole castle.

"So will you do it?" His eyes showed his need to be with Draco. Isabella couldn't deny the emerald green puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" She knew it had been a lost cause to tell him no. "But you owe me big time, Potter."

"Anything" he said hugging her tightly.

"First of all get off of me" her voice was muffled being covered by Harry's chest.

"So what do you want in return?" he questioned taking a step back.

Isabella straightened her robes out saying, "You will have to wait and see." With a smile on her face she walked away going to the Slytherin common room.

"Basilisk" uttered Isabella, the stonewall slide to the side allowing her entry. Walking into the greenish light of the commons, Isabella looked to see if Draco was lounging on a couch.

Wandering up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, she slowly opened the door to her heaven. Most of the fifth year boys were still asleep mouths open drooling onto their bright green pillows. Isabella saw Draco snoring quietly his bed curtains open. His bare chest seemed to glow in the light.

Her heart skipped a beat watching the blonde god sleep. His white blonde hair fell into his eyes messily. Trying not to wake him, she swept the hair to the side. A liquid gray eye fluttered open seeing it was a girl watching him sleep.

"What are you doing in here? Why are you watching me? Are you some kind of pervert or something?!" He covered his chest with the blanket. His yelling startled Isabella. She pulled out the note for him. "Hey…that has my name on it, is it for me? Is it from Harry?" His eyes lit up saying the dark haired boy's name.

"Maybe" Isabella had an evil grin on her face. "What would you give me for it?" Draco scooted closer to her. Isabella could feel her pulse race and her breath quicken.

"How about a kiss?" His smile melted her insides. Her hand shot out holding the letter out to her god. Draco kissed her cheek whispering in her ear "Thank you". He got up revealing his plaid pajama pants.

"I love you" Isabella whispered in response. She didn't come back to reality until Draco had left to take a shower. "I haven't given up on you, Draco Malfoy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry waited by the lake glancing at his watch. He was getting anxious wondering if Isabella had even given the note to Draco. Taking a deep breath, he watched it smoke up before him in the cold.

Draco crept up behind Harry and whispering in his ear, "Waiting for me, my love." He licked and nibbled at Harry's ear. Harry turned around quickly his anxiety ebbing away.

"So Isabella gave you the note?"

"Yes, but it cost me a kiss." Draco wrinkled his nose. "I'm tired of being followed by that fan girl of mine." He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "So what did you want to talk about?" Harry practically fell into the blonde haired boy's gray eyes.

"I…I just wanted to tell you this." Harry kissed Draco passionately. Draco opened his rosy pink lips allowing Harry's tongue entry. Harry darted his tongue in exploring the depths of Draco's mouth. Draco pushed at Harry's tongue with his own trying to dominate the kiss. Harry nipped at Draco's tongue in response, catching it between his teeth and sucking on it. Draco moaned and gripped Harry's hips, pulling him closer to him. Harry pulled away from the kiss panting; he looked deep into Draco's eyes.

"Was that good?" Harry blushed.

"Do you mean did I enjoy it?" Harry nodded.

"Oh, I see." Draco brought them nose-to-nose. "Other than me in these last few days you have never kissed or made out with anyone, am I right?" Draco smiled wickedly. Harry blushed and looked away. Draco would have none of that. He grabbed Harry by the chin backing him up against a tree and kissed him roughly on the mouth. Harry's eyes widened then they closed softly. Draco kissed Harry many times over and over moving their lips together roughly. Draco bit and sucked Harry's lower lip making it become sore and tender. He showed no mercy as he ravished Harry's mouth to the point where Harry's lips were swollen from kissing so much. Draco moved his lips up to Harry's ear, he licked it before speaking.

"Having fun, Potter?" He bit Harry's ear. Harry gasped. Draco grinned. "Have I found a hot spot?" He nibbled Harry's ear some more. Harry moaned as he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and dug his nails into his back. Draco moaned in Harry's ear and gripped then re-gripped Harry's waist. Harry moaned for his actions felt good. Draco pushed himself closer into Harry's lower half. Grinding themselves into one another.

"I can feel that you really like this," Draco pulled on Harry's ear with his teeth. Harry let his hands fall onto Draco's rear and then he snaked them underneath Draco's heavy jacket and up under his shirt. Draco shivered at the light soft touches of Harry's fingers. The feel of them gliding over the soft sensitive skin of his back made Draco moan to more.

"Have I found your hot sport Draco?" Harry asked with a hint of seduction in his voice. Draco tossed his head back and gasped as Harry began to dig his nails into Draco's back and drag them long and hard down the curves of his back.

"Ahhh…" Draco closed his milky gray eyes; it was pain and pleasure, as one and he loved it. Harry gave a wicked smile as he nuzzled under Draco's chin. Draco's skin was warm under his lips as he nipped at the soft pale flesh. Draco shivered and tightened his grip on Harry's hips; every time he felt teeth meet flesh. Harry unzipped Draco's heavy coat with his teeth half way down and then moved back up to the nape of Draco's neck. There he bit harder and sucked long at the sensitive spot. Draco gasped and winced at the pain. Harry noticing the way Draco kept gasping pulled away and looked at his work. There, at the nape of Draco's neck was a bright red mark.

"There" he kissed the spot. "Now we both have one." Harry unbuttoned his coat, undid his tie, and showed the mark Draco had left on him the day before in the shower. It was slightly purple and still very red.

"I see this" Draco leaned forward and kissed the spot lightly.

"Draco…" Draco looked up into Harry's green eyes.

"Yes, master?" Harry brought his hands up to cup Draco's cheeks. Then leaning down placed his forehead on Draco's and closed his eyes. For some reason, Draco's heart beat faster then it ever had in these last few days.

"I love you, Draco." A shot of mixed emotions flew through Draco's heart. He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist then buried his head in Harry's stomach. "Draco! Are you okay?" Draco looked up at Harry. Harry looked scared, unsure about Draco's sudden actions. Draco shoved this new emotion he felt aside and smiled evilly.

"I'm just fine, Potter. I just wanted a better position so I could do this." Draco reached up and ripped Harry's coat the rest of the way open.

"Hey, wait a minute." Harry covered his chest. "It's freezing out here and you want to…ya know." The Gryffindor looked away embarrassed.

"Don't worry my dear master." Draco stood and ungloved his right hand. He pushed the rest of the buttons on Harry's shirt open. "I'll keep you warm." Draco leaned down and breathed hot air over one of Harry's nipples. Harry just watched down at Draco. Truly he was cold, yet he was sweating. He didn't know whether he was hot or cold. The dark haired boy jumped when Draco licked one of his nipples then pulled on it with his teeth.

"Ahhh…" Harry winced. Draco wanted to play rough. Harry ran his fingers through Draco's silvery blonde hair, Draco used one of his hands to play with the buckle on Harry's pants and the other to squeeze Harry's thigh; thus causing the wanted action to grow in Harry's pants. Harry was in a kind of half heaven. He loved the way Draco could make him feel things he had never felt before, but hated the fact that he was cold.

Draco was soon back on his knees kissing his way to Harry's stomach. There he ravished the soft skin with his teeth, leaving behind red marks and bruises. The buckle on Harry's pants was soon undone; pants now very loose. Draco pulled away and smiled. Harry looked down at Draco. The Gryffindors eyes were teary and large.

"Something wrong?" Draco asked as he ran two fingers over Harry's stomach. Harry gasped and dragged his nails over Draco's scalp. "Oh, you have a little problem that I need to take care of." The light haired boy ran his hand over Harry's needy problem.

"Ahhh! You're evil!" Harry thrust his head back.

"Just so you know" He unbuttoned and unzipped Harry's pants. "I'm going to take care of this painfully slow." The words rolled off Draco's tongue as he kissed just above Harry's pants line. Harry growled and Draco purred and nuzzled Harry's problem through his pants.

"What are you a cat?" Harry asked as he teasingly scratched Draco behind the ear. Draco purred again this time very seductively.

"I will be if you want me to be." Draco purred as he grabbed the ream of Harry's underwear with his teeth. Harry took a deep breath as Draco pulled lightly on them. He tilted his head back and he noticed it had started to snow.

Isabella walked through the woods with a disgruntled looking Ron trailing behind her. "I know they're here somewhere." She turned back to Ron about to give up when she heard something. Getting her wand out, Isabella walked out into the clearing seeing Draco about to pull Harry's underwear down.

"What are you two doing?!" Ron came up beside her. Being motherly she covered his eyes. "Don't look, Ron, it's too horrible for your innocent eyes!" Ron pulled at her hand trying to get it off his face.

"Why can't I look you aren't my mum?!" Isabella knew it was hopeless.

"Fine!" Her hand dropped. Ron took a deep breath.

"Oh my god, Harry?!" He covered his eyes back up thinking Isabella had been right for once. "What are you doing?"

"I thought it would be obvious, Weasel." Draco pulled a little at Harry's underwear.

Isabella pointed her wand at Draco. "Step away from Harry, Draco." Draco peered up at Harry.

"But my master wants me to continue." He ran his hands along Harry's hips.

Isabella's wand hand trembled. "Draco?" Harry had been so hot with his wanting that now the cold was settling in. He looked at Isabella thinking she was a bit dramatic.

Draco looked back at her with cold eyes. "What do you want, Isabella? Can't you see I'm busy?" Isabella jumped back startled by his coldness.

Harry put a hand on Draco's shoulder, which was warm compared to his ice-cold fingers. "Draco" he uttered before passing out in the snow. Draco quickly caught him and fell backwards into the snow.

"Harry?!" Draco gasped. Isabella smiled wickedly. "Harry, are you alright? Answer me, my love." Harry was burning with a fever. Hoping to make him better, Draco buttoned the Gryffindor's shirt.

"Well, well, well it looks like your bunny boy couldn't handle the heat." She smirked turning to Ron only to realize he still had his eyes covered. Draco shot her a look so cold it made her freeze in that spot.

"Shut up, Isabella!" His voice echoed across the lake. "I swear can't you just stop being pathetic for once. Is it that hard for your puppy love sick heart to come to terms that I don't love you?" Each word was a stab to the girl's heart.

"You don't mean that you couldn't!" she cried taking a step towards him. The Slytherin boy stood taking Harry in his arms. Isabella's bottom lip trembled as she fought tears.

"If you ever go near me or Harry, I swear I will never…ever talk to you again." With those final words Draco carried his unconscious love back to the castle.

"Can I look now?" Ron asked peeking. He uncovered his eyes fully noticing neither Harry nor Draco was there. "Where are Harry and Draco?"

Isabella had a blank look on her face. Her wand fell from her hand. Sinking to her knees, Isabella looked down. Her whole body shook with her sobs. "I…" She couldn't speak through her sobs. Ron kneeled down beside her.

"It's alright everything will be alright." He draped his arm around her shoulder.

"No, it's not alright! Potter is going to pay for stealing Draco away from me!" Her fists were clenched. "By the end of these two days Draco will hate Potter with a passion." Ron looked at her with fear filled eyes. "Come along minion we have much to plan."

"I am not your minion!" He followed behind her anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry?" Draco sat by Harry's hospital bedside. Harry's eyes fluttered open. "You're awake!" Draco hugged Harry tightly. "Oh for Merlin's sake! I thought you would never wake up!"

Madame Pomfrey walked up handing each a cup of hot chocolate. "Mr. Malfoy, it was just a fever he will be fine." Draco turned on her in his spinney chair.

"How do you know?! I almost lost him. He was so cold." Draco flung his arms around Harry. Madame Pomfrey raised an eyebrow.

"It's ok, Draco, see I'm fine." Harry patted him on the head.

"Since when have you two been so buddy-buddy?" She asked with a suspicious look.

"Since we fell in love." Draco kissed Harry's nose.

"What?! Does Dumbledore know about this?" Draco and Harry looked at each other.

"Oops" they said in unison.

"As long as they keep their love life private what does it matter to me?" Dumbledore appeared beside the nurse.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry pushes Draco away with his free hand.

"Professor?" Madame Pomfrey took a step backwards.

"How is young Harry doing?"

"Fine, he will be better by tomorrow."

"Good" he winked at Harry and left.

"Weird…" Draco said. "Madame, mind if we have some privacy." The Slytherin grinned evilly.

"Fine…but no funny business." She waved a finger at them and pulled the curtains shut so they were hidden from the rest of the infirmary.

"Draco, why did you have to go and make a scene?" Harry stared down at his whip cream covered hot chocolate.

"Whatever do you mean, my love?" Draco took a sip of his hot chocolate. Harry watched as Draco licked his lips clean of the whip cream. He watched a pink tongue dart in and out of his mouth making very seductive swipes at the whip cream. The Gryffindor blushed and looked away.

"You know what I mean; now Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore know about us." Draco placed a hand on Harry's cheek and made him look at him.

"So, as long as you know I love you and will stay by your side what does it matter what other people think?" Harry's eyes widened.

"What?!" Draco's lips curved into a sweet smile.

"I love you, Harry, and that's all that matters." Draco's heart skipped a beat hearing his voice sound sincere as he said those words. Harry shut his eyes and breathed deeply.

"I love you, Draco." Their eyes met, hearts beating fast and eyes never once blinking. Then they both leaned forward. While never once turning away from Harry, Draco carefully laid down his mug, and crawled onto the bed. His thighs straddled Harry's hips.

Their lips brushed together ever so slightly, Draco's hand grasped the cold metal bars on either side of Harry's head. Draco leaned in deeper and took over the kiss, his tongue ravishing Harry's mouth without mercy biting and sucking Harry's lower lip long and hard. Harry gasped and winced. The kiss was filled with so much passion it threatened to over take his mind and send him over the edge. Harry fought the urge not to wrap his arms around Draco unless he wished to release his grip on the mug of hot chocolate.

Draco smiled seductively as he felt Harry's tongue push against his trying to fight for control of the kiss. Draco pulled away kissing Harry's lips softly.

"Let's make things a little more…" he smiled, "interesting." Harry nodded. The Slytherin swiped his right index finger through the whip cream in Harry's hot chocolate. He brought the sweet finger in front of his lover's mouth. Draco smiled and slid the finger across Harry's lips.

Harry snaked his tongue out and licked Draco's finger, then fully took Draco's soft finger in his mouth. Draco's body shivered at the contact. Harry sucked Draco's finger then the light haired boy added another finger. Draco moaned as he felt Harry's soft tongue run over and in-between his two fingers. The sensation was odd yet seductive. Draco took a moment to look into the other boy's eyes.

Instead of finding kind shyness Draco saw animal like lust and desire. He was surprised as he pulled his fingers away. Harry licked his lips.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." Draco said as he licked his fingers clean of Harry's mouth.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet." Harry swiped his finger through the whip cream and lurched forward in the bed knocking the mug to the floor where it shattered. The dark haired boy then pushed Draco down onto the warm soft covers of the bed.

"Hey, who said you could be on top?" Draco was startled to find Harry sitting on top of him.

"Me." He licked the whip cream off his own finger and kissed Draco fully on the mouth. The boys' tongues collided and the sweet taste of whip cream filled their kiss. Passion behind every move they made as Harry pinned Draco to the bed. No longer was Draco master. No, now he was slave to Harry's locked up desires.

Suddenly the whooshing sound of curtains jolted the two boys apart from their kiss. The scream that came next made both heads snap up and turn to see an appalled Madame Pomfrey followed by the oh so pissed off face of Isabella. Behind followed a scared looking Ron.

"I thought I made it clear no fooling around!" She stormed off throwing her hands up in the air.

"That's it, I've had it." Isabella pulled out her wand, again.

Draco gave her a sickly sweet smile. "Now, now Izzy, no need for any hexing or spellery." Isabella glared at Draco her eyes with pain.

"Oh shut up Draco!" She pointed her wand at Harry. Her hair was wild and resembled Bellatrix Lestrange's somewhat. "If I can't have you then you can't have Harry!" Ron seeing what she was doing blocked her way.

"I can't let you, Isabella." His eyes still reflected his fear as he stared at the wand. Isabella stomped her foot.

"You're just a minion move!" She demanded her wand aimed at his chest.

Ron looked at Isabella with cold eyes. "I am not your minion!" He took the wand from her being stronger than she was. Isabella looked between the guys her eyes filling with tears. "Isabella?" Ron took a step towards her.

"You're against me too all because you're in love with Potter" she spat out the last word. Then she ran out. Ron blushed looking towards the two boys.

"She's right; I am in love with Harry that's why I want him to be happy…with you, Draco." Ron looked sad though blushing as he walked out.

Harry looked down at Draco, still on top of him.

"Strange ones they are" Draco stated. Harry nodded. Harry laid back to where he was suppose to be realizing their moment had been ruined once again.

For the rest of the day, the two lovers sipped hot chocolate and enjoyed each other's company. Draco tried to make it interesting but Madame Pomfrey kept a close watch on them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading!! Don't forget to review!!!


	4. Day 4

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this up. Anywho, my partner in crim, TrulyFrighteninLilMonsterAlice, has been in a lazy non-writing mood. So I wrote a lot of this chapter myself. You can find the disclaimer in chapter 1. Enjoy the Harry/Draco love. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco and Harry walked into the potions classroom. Harry had a slight blush to his face as Draco clung to his arm like arm candy. They took their seats, Draco on one side, Harry in the middle row, and Isabella sat in the corner on the other side of the room. She kept glaring at the two love birds.

"Get out your books and find a partner to work with." Snape said as he gave the students a look with his cold eyes.

Draco jumped up, "I work with Harry!" Isabella stood up shaking her head. She ran over and took the seat next to Potter. "I don't think so", the blonde-haired boy said pushing her out of the chair filling her spot.

Ron looked between Harry and Draco muttering to himself, "Find my happy place…" Hermione could hear though.

"Ron, are you okay?" She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Merlin, a naked Harry!" His ears turned pink realizing he had shouted this.

Isabella crossed her arms. "Draco! Move!" Draco glared down at her.

"Never!" He said sticking out his tongue at her the promise of never talking to her again long forgotten.

"Quiet!" Snape's voice rang throughout the Potion's classroom. Isabella and Draco looked at their head of house with wide eyes. "Why is it that two Slytherins are fighting for a place next to a Gryffindor? Especially you, Mr. Malfoy, as I hear it, you and Potter are enemies."

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Sir, we have settled our differences and are now madly in love with each other." Harry scooted away from Draco slowly.

Isabella gasped causing everyone to stare at her. Ron leaned over the table. "Isabella, you know they love each other, why is it you still gasp?"

"It shocks me each time I hear my Draco say the words." She put a hand to her forehead dramatically.

"Wait…Harry and Draco love each other?" Snape had a blank look on his face. Isabella stood up. Shaking his head, Snape muttered, "You decide amongst yourselves who sits beside Potter."

Somehow, Isabella ended up sitting next to Harry while Draco and Pansy sat behind them. Snape observed the class with hard eyes as he walked around the Potion's room.

"Harry" Draco whispered to his lover. Isabella looked up from chopping up Boomslang. "I love you, my master."

Pointing the knife at Draco, Isabella hissed, "Do not say those words again or else something below the belt will be gone." She, of course, didn't mean it not wanting a peckerless Draco for a husband. Harry looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "You too!" She had no problem cutting off Harry's pecker.

Snape came up behind them. "Work." Isabella resumed her cutting while Harry started to pour in the ingredients into the bubbling cauldron.

Grinning, Draco leaned over whispering in Harry's ear. "You can't even begin to imagine what I'm going to do to that body of yours later, Harry." Harry's hand slipped breaking a jar of frogs' tongues.

Isabella turned on Draco. "Remember the knife threat! Do you want me to cut your penis off?!"

"Miss. Keen, enough!" Snape walked up behind her. Isabella immediately calmed down. "So what seems to be the problem now?" The professor's cold voice filled the room.

"Harry and Draco are talking about having sex!" Harry's face turned beet red as Isabella shouted the words.

"The girl is obviously exaggerating, Professor." Draco smiled his hand straying away from the ingredients stroking Harry's hair. The movement was so natural and gentle that Snape never noticed.

"See! I'm not exaggerating!" Isabella had started to swing the knife around again. Before she hurt someone, Snape jerked the knife from her.

"Enough, Miss. Keen control yourself!" Snape raised his voice. "If you do not then I will remove you from this class." Snape walked away. Isabella shot both boys very cold glances. Harry slightly twitched, and Draco didn't look phased by any of it.

Draco was bored. If he talked, Isabella would freak out and then get sent out and then of course the class wouldn't be fun anymore. He had no interest in her, but he found it highly amusing when she flipped her lid. He needed something bigger, like a new target. His eyes fell on Snape. Draco started to scribble down something on a piece of parchment when he was done he folded it and held it out to Harry.

"Psst, Harry!" As Harry reached out to take it, a fast hand grabbed it.

"I'll take this." Isabella had a very evil grin on her face as she opened the note reading the contents carefully. After a moment, that grin, it changed into a twisted look of horror, then a slight blush rose to her cheeks. Her mouth gaped open.

"No…no…oh Merlin's pants. NO! This is wrong!" Isabella clutched the letter tight as her head craned around to Draco. "That's sick…no!"

Draco smiled wickedly.

"Did you like it?" Isabella twitched. Then, of course, this commotion caught Snape's attention and he stalked over rolling his eyes.

"What is the meaning of all this yelling?" The note in Isabella's hand became his first suspect. "I'll be taking this." He took it then walked to the front of the room and started to read it out loud.

"Dear Harry, or should I say Master. I can't help but feel that you're bored with where we are in our relationship. You must be tired with just kissing and almost…fucking…" Snape trailed off at that word. He scanned the rest of it with a loose jaw and a slight blush. Isabella heard a snicker from behind, she turned to see Draco shaking his head. Harry on the other hand had his head on the desk.

"Hiding from shame, Potter?" Isabella laughed but was shocked to see him look up with a smile on his face and a rose color blush to his cheeks.

"No, not hiding just amused." Draco leaned forward and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"If you want, I can use your body as an example to demonstrate what the rest of the note said." All eyes were on Draco and Harry. Draco realized this with a smile on his handsome face. Isabella's eyes went wide as the blonde boy stood, leaned in right next to Harry's ear. "I know you would like it." He lightly bit down on Harry's ear. The dark haired boy jumped from the sensitive touch and went to smack him, but Draco grabbed his hand. "Calm down, Harry, we have fans."

Several pairs of eyes were on them watching them closely. More girls than boys, the fan girls squealed and stared. Even Ron was with the girls staring at the beauty of the young boys' love. Snape was oblivious to all this for he was still staring at the small note in his hands.

"Draco, not here." Harry tried to pull away, but Draco was already in the process of climbing over his worktable.

"Tell me, I don't think your body really cares where or when." Harry was still sitting in his chair. While Draco was standing behind him, girls were inching closer. Watching as Draco ran a hand beneath Harry's chin.

"Draco…" Isabella whispered. Draco tilted Harry's head as far back as he could then brining his lips above Harry's he whispered loud enough for only he, Harry, Isabella, and Ron to hear.

"I love you, Harry Potter." He glared at Isabella as he kissed Harry very passionately on the mouth. Tears came to her eyes as well as flushed cheeks.

She realized that by 12:00 the next morning Draco would surely says the words again. And if things kept going on like the way they were going. He would mean the words with all his heart.

Draco continually kissed Harry sometimes moving to his nose and cheeks. Never deeply kissing, just little love kisses. Girls turned red and so did boys. All watched the two lovers none believing their eyes; quite a few were taking pictures.

As Harry moaned and stared on in a daze of pleasure, Snape came back to reality.

"What in the name of magic?!" The note fluttered to the ground as Snape's hands flew to the side of his head.

"So do you believe me now?!" Isabella stood up and ran from the room. Harry in a frantic movement pushed Draco away from him.

"Go after her, this is all your fault!" Harry pushed Draco away.

"What, but Harry! I want to stay here and ravish you!" Draco pouted.

"Malfoy, leave!" Snape was rosy red as he pointed at the door. Draco glared at the Potion's teacher as he made his way to the door.

"I'll return for you my love." The Slytherin winked and shut the door behind him. Harry blushed and stared back at the door. The room burst into conversation. Questions were rushing to Harry like a storm. He became so flustered nothing could escape his mouth…then…

"Will you all just mind your own bloody business?!" Ron's voice blew everyone else's away and all was silent. Harry, startled at Ron's sudden outburst, turned to look at him. His face was flushed a bright red and he had a sad look about his eyes.

"Ron…" Harry reached out to him. Ron saw this and grabbed Harry's hand before it had touched the soft material of his robe.

"Follow me" Ron began to drag Harry towards the door. Snape showed no further interest in this class and left to lock himself in his office.

"Wait! Hold on!" Harry pulled away from Ron. Everyone in the class was watching very intently. Harry glared at his friend. "What do you want to show me?"

Ron looked his friend straight in the eyes. "Draco's betrayal" Ron sighed and took Harry's hand. Harry said nothing as his heart pounded fast and Ron led him out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXMEANWHILEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco closed the door behind him and looked to the side to see a devilish smile on Isabella's face, the smile suited her well.

"What happened to your tears?" Draco asked.

"They were fake, I knew Harry would make you come say sorry to me. He is just too nice. Also Snape could not stand to look at his prize student only to see him kissing his enemy." Isabella smiled and twirled a lock of her raven hair around her fingers. She smiled up at him. He looked down at her with little interest.

"What do you want?" She giggled and grabbed his hand pulling him in front of her as she leaned against the wall.

"You know what I want." She ran a hand over his clothed chest.

"What if I don't know what that something is?" She smiled.

"Silly, I know you're smart. I think some part of you knows this is just a love potion." Isabella wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. "You don't really love Potter." She pulled his head down to her. They stared into each other's eyes never once slipping their focus on the other. "By twelve o-clock tomorrow the spell will be broken and we can be happy together. Just the two of us…no Potter involved." Isabella's lips lightly graced the soft lips of Draco. Draco never moved he only stood there glaring at her with cold eyes. Isabella irritated at his lack of passion closed her eyes and continued to kiss him. She pulled his body close and pressed herself against him.

"I love you, Draco, please! Have me!" She screamed the words in her head as she pushed her tongue into his mouth exploring the hidden fountain she had longed to drink from. Yet slowly, she stopped kissing him. Isabella quickly released her hold on him and opened her eyes to Draco's unchanging face. Foggy gray blue eyes glared at her with anger and sorrow.

"Isabella" the words were like ice that pierced through her heart. "You're right I have come to realize that a potion is behind my new interest in Potter." Isabella looked away. "No, you will look at me." Draco grabbed Isabella's chin once more forcing her to look at him. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

"Draco…let me go." She pushed at him but he would not budge.

"No!" He pushed his body against her and released her chin only to lace his hands with hers and force her against the wall. "This is what you want."

"No…" Her voice trembled as she started into the face of an angel. "Not like this."

"Whether you believe it or not in these last few days, somewhere in my heart I have come to see Potter in a different light."

"I don't want to hear it. It's just the potion talking! You will love me!" She broke into tears.

"No, Isabella, I have fallen for Harry. I will never love you." Draco leaned his forehead on hers as he talked. Isabella could feel his hot breath on her lips. "This is not a potion. Only the words of a love sick fool who is begging you to let him be happy." Draco looked into her teary blue eyes. Isabella saw Draco's true feelings of pain and his sadness. The wall around his cold heart was breaking and it was all because of Harry.

"I…"The sound of a door was heard. Draco and Isabella turned their heads seeing a terrified Ron and a shocked Harry.

"Isabella, you…him." Ron was panicked as he looked over at Harry. The other Gryffindor boy just stared. Draco's face flushed and Isabella was panting. The thoughts that ran through Harry's mind were that of a scene from a romance novel. Isabella saw all this and took advantage of it.

"Hey, Potter, it is time for you to pay me back for that favor."

"What favor?!" Draco turned to her and it happened right in front of Harry's trembling eyes. Isabella had crashed her tear covered lips into Draco's. The blonde haired boy was shocked too much to move.

'Not here not in front of him' Draco ran the situation over and over in his mind.

"No, Isabella!" Ron screeched.

"Draco…"Harry watched as Isabella kissed his love over and over. Running her tongue into his mouth, she glanced at Harry. Her only motive was to make Harry suffer as he watched her kiss his lover. "Draco!" Harry screamed, half choking on the words trying not to burst into relentless tears.

Draco hurriedly pulled away from Isabella, letting her go and wiping the taste of her lips off of his.

"Enjoy Draco? I know you like kissing the soft lips of a woman better."

"Harry's lips are softer than any witch like you." Draco turned to look at Harry panting. "Harry" The dark haired boy's body was shaking. His eyes were wide, his fists clenched at his sides. "This is not what it looks like, she kissed me you saw." Draco took a step towards him. Harry jumped back away from him. "Harry, don't" His lover just looked at him tears streaking down his face.

"I hate you" Harry ran forward hoping to run right past him. But Draco was quick and grabbed him pushing him into the wall.

"Don't lie, you don't hate me. You're just confused. Let me explain."

"NO! You had her up against the wall and you both were panting!" Harry spat at Draco, tears flying everywhere. "What is there to understand?!" Draco released Harry as he looked into his lover's crying face. He realized it hurt more than those words of hate to make Harry cry.

"I'm…"

"Save it!" Harry ran off back to the Gryffindor common rooms.

"You're a cruel girl, Isabella!" Ron shook his head and followed after Harry. When the hall fell back into silence Draco spoke.

"You planned all this didn't you? You wanted him to see us. You're an evil genius you know that?" He turned. "Always one step ahead of us all!"

"When it comes to love, hate, hearts, and revenge I take it all very seriously." She smiled. "Your heart will belong to me Draco Malfoy."

"Never."

"He hates you."

"I don't care."

"You idiot."

"I love him!" Isabella's eyes went wide listening to her blonde angel.

"No matter how many times I hear you say that it always hurts."

"Love hurts." Draco started to walk to the Gryffindor common rooms.

"He won't take you back."

"I'll make him."

"It doesn't matter by tomorrow you will wake up from this silly dream and realize you love me!"

"No."

"The potion made you love him."

"You're wrong, it made me even more in love with him."

"What?!" Isabella looked baffled. Draco turned on his heels and looked at her with pure bliss at the subject.

"I was already in love with him long before your silly love potion."

"No…that means you were never under the potion." Isabella fell to her knees.

"Oh no, I'm very much under your potion. I only loved Potter a little. Sure, I cared for him, watched him. But never could I have ever admitted that I was in love with him."

"Oh Merlin, what have I done?"

"Now thanks to you, I have come to realize that I love Potter, more than anyone and he loves me back."

"Oh NO!" Isabella stood up. "He hates you now!"

"I will talk to him, but I swear by my pure-blood if he hates me and never takes me back you will pay." Draco turned and left Isabella to wallow in her guilt and put together her broken heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXMEANWHILEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry, wait" Harry half ran and half walked to the common rooms. Ron chased after his dear friend. Harry did not pay any attention to Ron. Hot tears still ran down his face. "STOP!" Ron yelled.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Just listen to me for a second." Ron yelled after him frantically.

"I don't want to hear it." Harry quickly said the password and darted into the darkness. Ron ran after him following his friend to their sleeping chambers. Harry ignored the screaming shadow that his friend had become and flung himself down onto his bed sobbing.

Ron came to stand by his bed and watched.

"Harry…" The red haired boy said quietly not knowing if his friend had heard him.

"Go away" Harry mumbled and sobbed through his pillow.

"I can't do that."

"Just leave me alone, this is all your fault!" He looked up at Ron, his face a bright hot red. "Why did you have to show me?"

"It was for your own good. By tomorrow he won't love you anymore." Ron sat down on the bed beside Harry.

"I know, but why could you not let me have one more day of him loving me?" Harry asked. He looked a mess, his hair was ruffled and his robes looked too big for him, he looked like a child.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"Isabella and I planned to make you see Draco cheating." Ron stared at the floor.

"You what?!" Harry stood on his knees and grabbed Ron's robes, shaking him. "You two planned this!"

"Yes, we planned the whole thing. Then you would be so hurt that you would not love Draco anymore." Ron wanted to cry, but he would stay strong for his heart's sake.

"You two make me sick. It's because I still love Draco that I hurt so much." Harry's grip loosened. "So this means he never kissed her?"

"Yeah, she is a wonderful actress. She wanted to make it look like she was the victim so you would jump to conclusions." He looked over at Harry's face seeing he looked relieved.

"She kissed him that is all?"

Harry breathed in deeply and let it out in a huff. He flopped back down on his bed, sinking into the blankets.

"I should go apologize to him."

"So are you still mad at me?" Ron placed a hand on Harry's knee pleading at him with his eyes for forgiveness. Harry said nothing. "She's a monster, Harry, pure evil. She has this way of getting inside your head and controlling your mind. I tell ya, Harry, Isabella is evil." Ron said all this as he crawled closer next to Harry moving his hand from Harry's knee to his thigh, stomach, then to his cheek.

"Ron, what are you…" Ron ran his finger over Harry's lips.

"Because I love you, Harry. I'm jealous of Draco like Isabella I want you to love me, and only me. So Isabella talked me into trying to rip you and Draco apart."

"Ron, stop this." Ron crawled on top of Harry, straddling Harry's hips with his legs. Ron said nothing and slowly lifted up his friend's robes un-tucking his shirt.

"Shh Harry, please, let me have you." Ron leaned down and kissed the soft pale skin of Harry's stomach. "I love you and would never dream of hurting you" Ron lifted himself up and brought his face right above Harry's. Their lips so close they were almost touching.

"Ron, I see you as a friend nothing more." Harry placed his hands on Ron's shoulders.

"It's too bad for you that I don't feel the same way." For the first time, Harry tasted the sweet flesh of his best friend's lips. Unlike Draco's who's were like a dangerous drug that could melt flesh and feeling then leave you gasping for release, Ron's were soft and warm. Yet for some reason that danger was something that Harry craved.

Ron ran his fingers over Harry's chest and down over his pants and crotch. That's when Ron stopped.

"None of this is getting you hard is it?" Ron looked down into Harry's soft eyes.

"Nope, sorry." Ron looked sad.

"No, I'm…"he was cut off by the door slamming open. Draco stood there looking pissed.

"Get off me lover, weasel, before you find yourself begging for death." Draco stared at them with cloudy eyes like sharp knifes. Ron swallowed hard and got off of Harry.

"Just so you know. Harry asked for none of this…from me. I forced it on him." Ron said as he walked past him.

"I know, Harry shows no interest in you. The only one he wants is me." Draco stood there peering at Harry who lay motionless on the bed. He still had his shirt lifted up and was staring at the ceiling. Draco turned around and locked the door.

"Harry, we need to talk." Harry looked over at Draco.

"About what?"

"What happened with Isabella…"

"It's fine, I think I understand. Ron told me it was all a set up. That she kissed you, but…" He gave Draco a hurt look. "Did you enjoy her kissing you?" Draco walked over to the bed.

"How can I enjoy her kissing when it's your lips that I long for?" Draco leaned down and kissed Harry softly on the lips. Pure passion and love, bliss and harmony…true love.

Draco pulled away after a moment.

"I love you, Harry, I truly do." A tear ran down Harry's face. He reached up to Draco and pulled him down on top of him. He held onto him never wanting to let go.

"Tomorrow this will all be over, Draco, does not love me. He hates me, but…" Harry's mind ached with pain.

"I love you, Draco, I will always love you." Harry pulled away from him and kissed Draco lightly. "You should go, get to your next class. I'll go talk to Snape and try to explain things."

"But…"Harry covered the blonde boy's mouth with his hand.

"Go."

Draco gave him an unsure sad look but obeyed and left Harry alone to be with his mixed thoughts and a heart so full of love.


	5. Day 5: The Final Day

A/N: I am sooo sorry it has taken forever to get the last chapter up. I have been in a lazy non-typing mood. Also this last chapter was pretty hard to write. Anyway, once again I had lots of help from my partner in crime, TrulyFrighteninLilMonsterAlice. But sadly she can't write certain scenes so I was stuck with a very large task. I hope you all enjoy the last Chapter of '5 days in love'

You can find the disclaimer in chapter 1. Enjoy the Harry/Draco love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco made his way to the potions class. Though he left early he still practically ran to the classroom. It was all out of eagerness to see Harry. Today was the day that the potion was supposed to wear off and he wanted to make sure to spend the last few hours of its effects with Harry.

He slammed the door of the potions room open, panting. Snape looked up quickly as the door made a loud thud against the stone wall.

"You're the first one, Oh Joy." Snape sound very uninterested has he tried to not look directly at Draco. He had not yet grasped the fact that his favorite student was gay.

Draco just ignored him as he made his way to his desk, turning quickly around to look at the door every time a student came in. He bit his bottom lip as Isabella strolled into the class room and walked over to him.

"Hello Draco!" She cheered. Draco ignored her and kept his eyes on the door. She brushed this off and lend over to whisper in his ear. "The potion will be wearing off in just a matter of hours and then you will be all mine." Isabella giggled and skipped off to her seat. Draco shivered at the thought in disgust. He jumped as the bell tolled.

"Damn it." He mumbled to himself. _'Where is he? And where the hell is Weasly?' _Draco thought this to himself as a knot formed in his stomach. He stole a glance at the clock; it read 10:30am. "Only an hour and a half left till the effects wear off." He bit his lip and hoped for Harry or Ron to come running in through the door any minute now. He stiffened as a cool whisper brushed against his ear and a sickly sweet voice spoke.

"Looks like Harry won't be here to greet the old you back." She giggled sweetly. "But I will be." She nuzzled his cheek. Draco graced her with a side glance and eyes that pierced her heart. She sat down in her chair scowling at him.

"The ideal chit chat will end now. Take out your quill and paper, your test begins now." Snape waved his wand and a stack of paper floated up and distributed themselves among the students.

"Yeah." Hermione cheered happily as she was fully prepared for this.

Snape's eyes scanned the room.

"It's seems Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly feel they have no need to be here today. There shall be severe punishments for such idiocy in store for them."

"Damn all Harry where are you?" Draco frantically looked around the room then back to the door. The ticking sound of the clock was driving his crazy. "11:00"

"Oh, what's the matter Draco dear? Isabella placed a hand on his leg, slowly running it up words as he draped herself lovingly over him. Draco tensed up in annoyance.

"Cut the crap Isabella!" Draco quickly stumbled out of his seat. "Just stop it ok! I don't like you! I never will! So STOP!"

"Mr. Malfoy?" Snape eyed him.

"Draco." Isabella reached out to touch him. "Calm down."

"NO!" Draco slapped her hand away. "Even when this stupid spell wears off I still won't love you!" The class grew silent as they listened to Draco.

"What is all this about a potion?" Snape looked angrier than usual.

The eerie silence of the room was ruined by the slamming open of the class room door.

"MALFOY!" Draco spun around to look at the door. As his heart was racing and hoping to see his love. But he became angry at the person he saw. The person's hair was red, not the beautiful brown.

"Mr. Weasly was a surprise, where's Potter?" Ron was gasping to catch his breath.



"Waiting…" He panted, very out of breath. "for his man slave." Ron stared directly over to Draco and took his hand. Draco's only reaction was that his eyes grew wide and his temper softened. He grew urgent with anticipation.

Isabella's temper flared and he glared dangerously at the two boys.

"Bad Minion!"

"For the last time! I am not you're…." Ron was cut off as Draco became the one dragging him out the door.

"Just forget about her!"

"Ahhhhh! I am not easily forgotten!" She screamed as he started for the door.

"And just where do you think you're going? As far as I know, you're not part of the homo triangle?" Isabella craned her head around to look at him.

"I'm going to go destroy the triangle." Snape stared at her, the look on her face was pure evil.

"Humph, class I would advise you start your tests." Snape turned around on his heel and glared at the rest of the class. Isabella took this as a safe to go sign and sprinted out of the class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Mean While** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Draco!" Ron shouted as Draco pulled him along. Draco just ignored him. "Draco! Draco! Got damn it! Malfoy!!"

Draco let go of Ron's hand turned to face him.

"What!"

"Why are you in such a hurry? And why do you need me! I have other things that need to be taken care of?"

Draco sighed.

"Because, I need you to open the Gryffindor door, Professor McGonagall changed the password after the last time I snuck in. Idiot."

"You're the Idiot! Why don't I just tell you the password?"

Draco blinked and Ron snickered.

"Fine!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron took off in the opposite direction back towards the potions classroom. He spotted Isabella coming out the room.

"Isabella!" She looked up right as Ron grabbed her arm and keep running.

"Ah! Unhand me!"

"Sorry can't do that!" Ron continued to drag her further and further away from Draco and Harry.

"You Jerk! You are ruining my plans!" She struggled to get free.

"And you will ruin my planes if I let you go." Ron smiled at her as he turned a corner.

"Ahhh! You are so getting your peeker cut off once I get free!" Ron gulped and almost considered letting her go.

He stopped running just outside of a broom closet.

"Hmm, where are they?" Ron talked to himself as Isabella continued to struggle in vain. She stopped when she felt the faint brush of air against both her ears.

"Hello Isabella." Two cattish voices said in unison.

"Ah!" She jumped and blushed ten shades of red.

"There you guys are!" Ron yelled. Isabella turned to see both the Weasly twins standing behind her.

"Hey Ron, sorry were late, took us a while to sneak out of McGonagall's class." They talked in perfect unison causing Isabella to be speechless as she listened and stared.

_'Twins.'_ She thought.

"Yeah Yeah. Ok you guys watch her." Ron yanked on Isabella's arm and tossed her roughly into the broom closet. "While I go keep watch on Draco and Harry to make sure no one disturbs them."



"AH! Ron! You can't do this, I am your master! You're a bad Minion Ron! A bad one! I hate you! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Let me out of here!!"

All Isabella could hear was the click of the lock and the fading sounds of footfall as Ron ran away.

"Ron I'm going to kill you for this!" Isabella screamed but heard no response. "Hello, can anyone out there help me get out of here? Somebody help me!" Isabella felt like crying as she laid her forehead on the cold door. She heard the faint sound of snickering threw the door and listened to it intently.

"Isabella" Was the next sound her heard. Two sexy voices slowly whispering her name through the door. She squeaked and blushed as she listened.

"Isabella" She squealed.

"Yup she's alive Fred!"

"Yeah, too bad." Isabella felt hurt. "This is going to be really boring, makes me almost want to go back to class."

"Yeah."

"Hey! I can hear you guys!"

"Like we care." They said and unison and she blushed again.

"So what are we supposed to do for the next hour or so? Nobody ever comes down here."

"Figures Ron would pick the most deserted hall in the castle to hide this overly Draco obsessed nut job."

"Hey, I am not a nut job! Draco is just so sexy."

"And Gay!" They said. Isabella made no response to this.

"That shut her up" It was not just the fact that they said Draco was gay; it was the wonderful way they were able to talk in unison. It made her blush and giggle like the school girl she was.

There was silence for a long moment; she could hear the twins sighing heavily from boredom. Then she heard Fred speak.

"Hey George."

"What Fred?"

"Wanna do something fun?" Isabella blushed as her mind flew to dirty thoughts of forbidden love.

"Like what?"

"Like this." Fred's voice was laced over with seduction.

"Mnnn." Isabella stopped breathing as she listened closely to George moaning through the door. There was silence as the groaning and moaning continued for what seemed like forever; Isabella's heart was racing as she inched forward, almost like the twins forbidden actions through the door were calling out to her, begging her to listen.

"Ahhh Fred! Don't touch me there." George cried out.

"Ehhhh." Isabella squealed and pressed her ear against the door.

"Aww, but George, you're so sensitive here. And when I touch you…"

"Ahhnhnnnn!"

"The look on your face is too cute to resist."

Isabella's eyes where wide as she listened in silence to the brother's talk and touch. Her hand was gripping the door handle and her ear was pressed so hard against the door she swore she had become one with its wood.

"George your chest is so soft and it tastes absolutely delicious."

"Fred, please, no more. She can hear us."

"Who? Oh you mean Isabella. I think she likes hearing you moan out my name. Am I right Isabella?"

"YES!" Isabella grinned in delight and squealed.

"Oh Fred, touch me again!"

"My pleasure George."

"Mmmnn, Yes there!"

"OMG, ehhh! Please open the door! I wanna watch!" Isabella jiggled the door handle violently. "Please open the door."

"No can do Isabella, Georges half naked body is for my eyes only."

"Oh Fred, your so good with your hands!"



"Uh!" Isabella gasped as her mind danced with images of the twins forbidden love affair. _'I have to see this!' _She thought and shook the door handle more violently then before. The door shook and trembled under the force.

"I think she really wants out Fred."

"I think so too."

"YES, I REALLY REALLY WANT OUT OF HERE!"

"Why not let her out, just so she can watch."

"Fine."

"Goody!" Isabella yanked one last time on the door handle and before her eyes it flew off the handle. "Oh shit." She mumbled as Fred opened the door. "Ahhhh!" Isabella tumbled out the closet and onto the floor, the door handle still in her hand.

"Hey that wasn't very nice!" She eagerly looked up at the twins, expecting to see Fred on his knees and George half naked, face red with heat, but the saw the opposite of her fantasies.

"Umm, guys? Why aren't' you molesting one another?"

Fred was standing next to George; neither was touching the other, both boys fully dressed.

"Nahhh!" They said in unison and stuck their tongues out at her.

"Yeah right! Like we would ever do something so…so…sooo…" Fred trailed off and looked at George, both had a grossed out look on their face.

"WRONG!" They yelled in unison.

"You twincest fan girls are so gross, we're brothers." George pointed out.

Isabella sniffled, a puppy look on her face.

"You guys are so mean."

"That's our job, to tease you fan girls cruelly." Fred snickered at her.

"Just admit we got you good and get back in the closet." George motioned into the closet.

"NO, it's stuffy and dirty in there! I'm going to go find Ron and turn him into a weasel for leaving me here with you two jerks!" Isabella went to run off when each twin grabbed on her one of arms and pulled her into the closest.

"You forget young one that Ron has your wand." They said in unison as they pulled her further into the closet. Isabella melted in her shoes at the sound of their voices.

"How about we keep you company in there." Fred said.

"Sounds good to me." Isabella was in a daze.

"Fun." George said as he went to close the closet door with the motion of his wand.

Isabella snapped out of it at the last moment.

"No wait the…!"

_'SLAM!'_

"What's wrong?" George said in the dark.

Isabella reached up and pulled the string for the light.

"There's no door handle, see!" She showed them the handle then dropped it. "And you would have known that if you didn't use magic for every little thing, like oh let's say, shutting a door! Now we're all three stuck in a stupid little closet! And it's your entire fault!"

"Our Fault!" They yelled in unison, Isabella melted.

"Sure." She said in a daze.

"It's doesn't matter." Fred said.

"It doesn't?" Isabella and George said as the looked to Fred.

"No, Ron will be back later to check on us, so were fine. Meanwhile, why not make the most of a bad situation?"

"How?" Isabella asked.

"Like so." Fred reached up and pulled the light string and all went dark.

"Ever been molested by twins in the dark Isabella?" Fred and George whispered into her ear in unison.

"Oh shit." Isabella melted, she had long forgotten about Draco, being now distracted by the twins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Meanwhile with Draco** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco walked through the cold wooden door closing it softly behind him and locked it. Turing around with a sigh Draco looked to Harry's bed. There laid the Dark haired wizard; he was lying on his back with strands of his dark tasseled hair strewed across his face. Apparently Harry did not feel the need to get up with the sun this day.

Draco walked over to Harry's bed side; his heart was beating fast as he gazed as Harry's sleeping form. He allowed his eyes to travel from Harry's face to the pale skin of his neck. He watched the way Harry's chest rose up and down as he breathed. His breathing was normal and peaceful, completely unaware of the hungry beast that watched him.

He noticed that the top buttons of Harry's shirt were undone. The milky white skin that was revealed to his chest only looked soft. He reached out a trembling hand and allowed his finger tips to stroke Harry's body. Slowly and skillfully his fingers finished undoing the remaining buttons.

"It's amusing how you can sleep so soundly while I molest you." Draco bent down to place a kiss upon Harry's chest when a voice startled him from doing so.

"And what makes you think I'm asleep?" Draco smiled as the once thought to be asleep form rose from the bed.

"Sorry, did my actions wake you?"

"No, I've been awake since before you came in." Harry ran his fingers threw his messy brown hair. He noticed Draco staring at him. "What?" Harry became very nervous and pulled his shirt tightly around him.

"You looked so beautiful when you were sleeping, I mean pretending to be asleep." Harry's eye grew wide. His heart skipped a few beats. The kind words brought to him the realization that today was the day the spell would end and all would go back to the way it was before. When He and Draco were enemies and despised one another. By 12:00p.m. Draco would start hating him again, maybe even more than before. He looked at the clock on the night stand; it read 11:25a.m.

"You should go." Harry lowered his gaze.

"Why? You're the one that called for me."

"What are you talking about?" Harry was confused, he purposely didn't go to class, and he didn't want to be with Draco when the spell wore off.

"Ron told me you were waiting for me, don't play dumb." Draco inched his way onto the bed to sit beside Harry.

"Stupid Ron." Harry mumbled.

"What was that?" Draco ran a finger over Harry's leg.

"Nothing." Harry squeaked. "Anyway, I changed my mind, you need to leave."

"You don't really mean that Harry, you love me too much to want me to go." Draco slid his long delicate finger along Harry's check and tilted his face up to look at him. Harry's eyes began to water with tears. "You love me, don't you Harry?" Draco breathed the words onto Harry's lips.

"Yes." A tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek.

"You want me to pleasure you don't you?" Draco leaned down and licked the tear away.

"Yes." Harry bit his lip and placed a hand onto of the hand Draco was using to hold his face. He fought hard to keep all the pain inside of him.

"I thought so, I know you so well Love." Draco pushed Harry back down onto the bed. In the process of doing this action Draco accidently knocked the clock off the night stand, it fell to the floor with made a loud crashing noise. Harry jerked his head away and looked to the empty spot were the clock should have been.

"Ah, Draco! My clock!" Harry struggled to get away from Draco to pick up the clock.

'Forget about it!" Draco pushed Harry further down into the thick bed covers.

"NO! I need to know the time!" Harry frantically tried to escape Draco, but the harder he tried the tighter the grip on his wrists became.

"Why in the world of magic do you need to know the bloody time!?" Draco glared down at Harry. Harry stopped fighting and looked up and Draco. Draco's face was burning with intensity.

"Because…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Time with Ron** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron slammed the door of the Gryffindor common room open. He was pleased to find it empty.



"Ok, now I have to make sure no one disturb Draco and Harry." Ron blushed at the thought. He may be a virgin, but he knew very well what the two love birds were doing up there. He let out a sigh.

"I need to find a girl friend."

"Shhh!" Ron looked up and around the room.

_"Am I hearing things?" _He thought to himself.

"Shhhh! Be quit! I'm trying to listen!" There it was again.

"Nope." Ron said aloud and ran up the stairs to the sleeping chambers.

"But this is ease dropping! It's an invasion of their privacy." Ron could tell it was Neville's voice.

"No way! This is just too good to be true. Who would have thought that Draco would actually fall in love with Harry Potter." That was Seamus's voice.

"AH HA!" Ron jumped out from behind the corner and pointed in the direction the voices were coming from. "I've got you now you bloody nosy people!" Seamus, Neville, and Dean's heads popped up and they spun around to look at Ron.

"Looks like the funs over." Dean said lazily.

"Just what the hell do you think you guys are doing?" Ron shook his head in shame.

"R…Ron! I tried to stop them, honest!" Neville looked white as a ghost.

"Shut up Neville! There is no reason to apologize to Weasley." Seamus looked very arrogant as he spoke.

"Your right, you should be apologizing to Harry and Malfoy for ease dropping on them." Ron glared. "Unless you like the sound of two boys having sex, feel free to listen."

Seameus clinched his teeth.

"Let's get out of here guys." Seamus shoved passed Ron, followed by Dean and Neville.

"See ya, Ron." Neville blushed and quickly followed the others out of the Gryffindor corridors.

Ron smiled proudly to himself as he watched them leave. Now the one he cared for most and his rival in love could finally be at peace together. There was a sting in his heart but he ignored it.

"As long as Harry's happy that's all that matters." Ron said aloud to himself.

Ron made his way down to the common room and sat down on the couch. He acted as a guard to make sure no one disturbed them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Back to Draco and Harry** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry's eyes shook with fear as he stared up at Draco.

"Because what Harry?" Draco looked down at him, his face was intense and his eyes blazed bright.

"'Because…" Harry looked away, trying to find some way to escape. He wished for someone to bust threw the door and save him.

"Just tell me Harry!" Draco yelled at him.

No one was going to save him. No one came. Harry took a deep breath.

"Because I know you're under a love potion! Sorry I didn't tell you about it sooner!" Harry yelled.

Draco stared down at Harry, his face no longer tense. Draco's eyes shook now and his mouth went slack.

"I'm sorry Draco." Harry could feel the hot tears build up behind his eyes. "Please forgive me." Harry watched as Draco's face went through several different emotions before settling on anger. He felt Draco's grip on him tighten.

"Ah, Draco!" Harry became scared. "Let me go! Draco!" He looked up again at Draco. His eyes were closed and his teeth clinched.

"You knew I was under the influence of a potion the whole time!" Draco shouted.

"I'm sorry…I never thought…"

"Never thought what? That I would find out! Was this all a game too you? A way to get back at me for all the times I've humiliated you!" Draco opened his eyes and saw the tears on Harry's face. "It was all just fun and games for you wasn't it?"

"NO!" Harry yelled back.

"Then why would you go along with all this?" Draco wished for an answer, but was scared to hear it. Harry didn't really love him at all. Maybe Isabella was right all along? Draco closed his eyes and listened to Harry's uneasy breathing.

"It was Isabella." Draco's eyes flew open.



"What did she do?"

"It's not so much was she did, but what she told me. She told me that if I could make you fall in love with me in five days, that when the potion wear off you would fall in love with me for real. You would really truly love me."

Draco's heart started to beat faster as Harry explained his reasoning's.

"Why would you want to do something like that?"

"Because I love you Draco."

Harry could feel the hot tears stream quietly down his face now. He knew that the real Draco didn't love him at all; but this Draco did, this potion of a man.

So he was not surprised when Draco kissed him silently on the mouth, and then licked his tears away. He did not tense up when his shirt somehow came off without a sound and lips captured his once more. Nor was he surprised to find himself responding audibly as well as physically to this Draco's actions.

_'Why must you be under a love potion!?'_ Harry thought to himself as everything around him became a blur of shape and color. The only thing he could see clearly was Draco's face. Time seemed to stop for this moment. So Draco could love him without Harry worrying about the clock that lay somewhere on the floor.

_'He loves me!'_ Draco thought as he looked down at Harry. The sudden surge to kiss Harry overcame him. The love potion was responding to Harry's confession and Draco could not fight its hold on him.

_'Only a few more minutes!'_ Draco thought, _'then I can tell you how I feel. If I tell you know you'll think it's only the potion.' _

Draco kissed along Harry's neck, nipping lightly at the soft tender flesh. Harry moaned in response, gripping tightly onto Draco's robes.

Draco sat up and removed his robes and shirt, tearing them off and throwing them to the floor. Harry blushed and looked away from Draco's now shirtless body.

"You like what you see, don't you? As do I." Draco bent down and kissed Harry's chest, running his fingers feather like across his torso. He pinched one of Harry's hard nipples, pulling on it lightly. Harry moaned and squirmed under his touch.

Draco smiled at this and licked teasingly at Harry's other nipple. Rolling his tongue around it several times before taking it into his mouth.

"Mhhh…ah…" Harry cried out. This was all so new to him. He had never been touched like this. Draco's mouth was hot and wet.

Draco tugged and sucked hard on his nipple, and every time Harry's mind was washed over with pleasure and he would gasp for air.

Draco smiled evilly as he explored Harry's body with his now unoccupied hand. He wondered what he could do next to make the young wizard cry out. He ran his hand over Harry's soft stomach. He danced his fingers along the rim of Harry's pants. Harry gasped and arched his back slightly. Draco darted his hand to the small of Harry's back. There he dug his nails in and dragged them up and down Harry's back.

"Ahhh!" Harry arched his back more and dug his own nails hard into Draco's shoulders. Draco smiled and continued to do this as he kissed his way back up to Harry's mouth.

Three words he longed to say to Harry threatened to spill from his mouth each time Harry moaned his name. He wanted to say those words so god damned badly, or was it the potion that wanted him to say them.

Draco pressed himself down onto of Harry, their naked flesh brushed up against each others. It was a pleasurable sensation. Draco slid his hands along both sides of Harry's face, no longer supporting himself, all his weight was pressed down on Harry.

Harry was overwhelmed as he felt all of Draco rested on top of him. He ran his hands along Draco's back. He was soft and warm. Harry sighed as he felt Draco cup his face in his hands. He looked up at Draco's face. He was so beautiful.

Draco stared into Harry's soft green eyes. And that's all they did for a long moment. Their heavy breathing moistened each other's face. Just staring at one another made the passion between them grow. It grew so much Draco could not control himself.

Just as he was about to crash his lips into Harry's a bomb went off inside of him.



All the events from the last four days and today came at him all at once. Yet now he seemed to remember them differently. He knew he had been under a potion during those events and he was unable to control his actions, but he felt no anger towards them. Instead of having no feelings towards Harry in those events then, now he did. He wanted Harry and craved for his body and heart.

He looked down at Harry and the urge to kiss him and take him over whelmed him. His heart no longer swayed from side to side. Now he was sure he wanted and loved Potter. The effects of the potion seemed like a dream, now he was himself.

"Drac…!" Before Harry could speak Draco's name he was taken by a kiss. A hungry and rushed kiss. Draco's tongue darted into his mouth and over took him. He moaned and melted as Draco's tongue ran along the inside of his mouth. Draco nipped and pulled at his lips, once or twice Draco bit too hard and blood would be entered to the kiss. Draco sucked at the fresh cuts and let his tongue slid across them.

"Mhhh…" Harry moaned louder when Draco bit and kissed along this neck. He stopped kissing at a dark mark on Harry's neck. He let his lips hover over it for a moment, and then kissed the spot right next to it. He bit and sucked at this one spot, making sure it was darker then the other one. He left mark after mark all over Harry's neck. Making sure they would be visible even if Harry tried to cover them up with a shirt.

"Ahhhh…nhh…" Harry rolled his head around everywhere. Draco was being rougher than before. Something was different.

'_The time! Maybe? Could it be this is the real Draco?'_ Harry thought to himself as Draco began to kiss his way down to Harry's pants. _'No it couldn't be?'_ What time had it been moments before. He drew a blank. Time seemed not to really matter at the moment. The real Draco would never let this continue.

Draco kissed along the rim of Harry's pants, drawing them lower and lower, till a fine trail of dark hair was visible. He dragged his nails threw it till he heard Harry's breath hitch.

"Draco!" Harry looked down at Draco, Draco's eyes were lusty and dark, no softness in them at all.

Draco continued to stare at Harry as he pulled his pants and underwear clean off of him. Harry fought the urge to cover himself up. He could feel his cheeks turn red. He was completely hard and the feeling was painful.

Draco lend over and kissed the tip of Harry's manhood, he was hot and warm under his lips. He kissed down it till he came to the base. He nipped at the soft hot flesh. Each time he did his Harry would moan and shudder. Draco gripped Harry's hips to keep him from squirming as he bit the tender flesh of his thighs leaving bright red marks. He came back to Harry's throbbing manhood and licked it up and down softly.

Harry's breathing had quickened and the warmth building up inside him was painful. The pleasure Draco was providing him was overwhelming.

"Ahh, Draco…please…" Harry begged for Draco to stop teasing him.

"Be patient." Draco practically growled out the words as he came back to the tip. There he allowed his tongue to flick over the small slit. A white bead had formed and Draco licked it up hungrily before taking Harry's tip into his mouth. He rolled his tongue over and around it, sucking at it and swirling it around in his mouth. The pre-cum that sipped from it was sweet and Draco craved for more of it.

"Draco!" Harry moaned loudly, his breathing was heavy and he felt like he was losing himself; going crazy.

Draco stole a quick glance at Harry's face; it was flushed red and sweat was running down his face slowly. Harry's manhood jerked and pulsated in his mouth, growing hotter by the second. Draco decided it was time to finish him off.

He took all of Harry into his mouth and sucked harder than before. Running his teeth along his hot skin and rotating his mouth in a circular motion.

"Ahh! Draco, your mouth…it's so…so hot!" Harry cried as he grabbed hand full's of Draco's hair. He didn't know what to do. He could no longer control his body. Draco owned him. Harry's vision went white and he screamed as Draco pulled on his manhood one last time, hard and quick. He felt himself release into Draco's mouth.

Draco continued to suck and lick Harry as he swallowed all of him. He loved this taste, the flavor that was his lover. He could hear Harry gasping and panting, he twitched every time Draco's mouth touched him; threatening to go hard again. Draco snickered at this as he finished cleaning up Harry's mess.

Draco sat up in-between Harry's spread legs.

"Draco?" Harry said as he looked at him. "What are you doing?" Draco was in the process of taking off his belt and unzipping his pants. Harry blushed as Draco removed his trousers and underwear, becoming completely nude.



Harry just blushed and looked away; Draco was beautiful no matter what.

"Ahh!" Harry yelped as he felt something penetrate his entrance. He looked back over to Draco. "What are you doing?" Harry gasped.

Draco smiled.

"Preparing you." Draco continued to stretch and ready Harry. Harry closed his eyes and gave himself over to Draco once more. He moaned and sighed at the feeling of Draco's fingers inside of him. He knew what was to come and didn't fight it. He almost cried when Draco's fingers left him.

He looked up at Draco, Draco was staring at him while gripping his hips. Draco held a tense look on his face.

"Harry." Draco leaned in close to Harry and Harry sat up slightly so they were face to face.

"Yes?" Draco took a deep breath and started right into Harry's eyes.

"You succeeded, Potter."

"What!" Harry's eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?" Harry thought he knew what he meant but was too surprised to say it.

"The potion wore off a while ago." Draco smiled wickedly. "I've fallen in love with you Potter." With that said he kissed Harry passionately on the lips. Harry moaned then cried as Draco quickly pushed himself into Harry's entrance.

Draco laid Harry back down and pressed his face into his neck and he pushed himself to the hilt into Harry. Harry whimpered as tears ran down his face. It hurt so much he wanted to scream; but he trusted this Draco. The real Draco, the one that truly did love him and cared about him.

"Shhhh...It will only hurt for a moment." Draco whispered as he pumped at a slowly pace. At first it was hard and rough, but soon Harry was relaxed and loose. Draco felt Harry's leg wrap around his waist and his hands rested on his shoulders. Draco supported himself on top of Harry, his hands pressing down into the bed on either side of Harry's head.

Draco pumped into Harry, at first slowly then quickened the pace once he heard Harry start to give his approval. It was all like a wonderful fantasy come to life. Both boys had fantasized about this moment, whether they were serious at the time or just curious about the other. The pleasure and pain was more than they had every imagined. Now it was really happening and they loved it.

Their bodies began to grow hot and sweaty as Draco pushed himself deeper and deeper into Harry. Harry cried out when Draco pulled fully out and pushed back into harder than before.

"There!" Harry yelled hoarsely as Draco hit a sweet spot deep inside of him.

'_Found it.' _Draco thought in success. He pulled out again and reentered, aiming for that spot again. Harry arched his back and tightened his grip on Draco's shoulders. Draco repeated this action several times, each time Harry would cry out, asking for more.

Draco felt the warmth building up inside of him. Harry's body was warm and moist; he slid effortlessly in and out of him. The sweetness of all of this was overwhelming. The warmth between them was maddening. Draco didn't know how much longer he could last before he would be spent. Harry also didn't know how much more his body could take. He was already completely hard again; and the warmth and pain was now making his mind hazy and spinning. This was all like a wonderful drug.

Draco could feel the warmth moving in him, it was at the hilt of him and he could no longer hold it.

"Harry," Harry opened one eyes and panted hotly. "Together!" Draco hissed and gave one last hard trust into Harry. The boys cried out each other's name as they released themselves. Harry moaned as the felt Draco's love slip into him. He fell in love with that feeling and warmth.

Draco collapsed onto Harry and Harry welcomed him. Both boys panted and closed their eyes; catching their breathes.

There was a long moment of silence that settled in around them. Harry was the first to break it. He started to run his fingers threw Draco's hair before he started to speak.

"So, now you're the real Draco Malfoy right?"

"Mmm Hmm." Draco nuzzled into Harry' neck.

"And you really do love me and only me. Not Isabella."

"Yes, the truth is, I kind of liked you before all of this. I just didn't think I could ever truly love you. And about Isabella, I would never fall for such a wretched and horrible girl."

"I've always loved you, Draco."

"Is that so?" Draco hugged Harry and let the happiness spill over him.

"Yeah, it is."

"Harry." Draco said as he sat up to look at him.

"What is it?" Draco kissed Harry lightly on the lips.

"I will always love you Potter." Harry's heart felt as though it had grown wings.

"When we see Isabella again, remind me to thank her for the potion."

"That will make her very pissed." Draco smiled wickedly.



"I know, that's why I'm going to say it." Harry returned Draco's soft kiss. "I love you Draco." Draco smiled through the kiss.

"I'll thank her as well, for giving me that potion."

They smiled at each other and spoke in unison.

"It gave me the chance to love the one I love." They laughed and embraced once more in an intimate kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Several Hours Later** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron half ran down the hallway.

"How in bloody hell could I have forgotten about them!" Ron scolded himself. "They are going to kill me." Ron groaned.

When he reached the closet door he saw no one.

"Where did everybody go?" Just then Ron heard a small giggle which could only belong to Isabella.

"Oh please, stop staring at me." She giggled again. Then Ron's eyes widened as he heard the evil twin laugh of his brothers.

"But you look so cute." That was Fred.

"And your skin looks so soft. It's hard not to stare." That was George.

"You really think so?"

"Of course; we would like to see more? Please." They said in unison. Ron pressed his ear to the door, his face was red.

"Well too bad boys! The muffin shop in closed!" Isabella giggled.

"Muffin Shop!" Ron squeaked.

"Oh don't worry, will get you to open it!" They twins laughed and Ron had decided enough was enough.

"Don't worry Isabella! I'll save your Muffin Shop!" Ron swung open the door and Isabella toppled out of the closet.

Ron almost had a nose bleed.

Isabella was in her bra and skirt, nothing else. Her bra was lime green with black poka-dots and from what he saw it matched her panties, which thank Merlin were still on; unlike her shirt which, was draped around Fred's shoulders. He was more surprised when he finally noticed the Gryffindor playing cards, which were now scattered everywhere, expect for the ones that the twins were holding.

"Hello Ron." Isabella squeaked.

"Hey Bro, nice to see ya!" The twins cheered.

"Hello guys. What are you doing?" Ron was scared to ask.

"Playing strip poker." George said.

"Oh, I thought you guys were having sex?" Ron sighed in slight relief. _'Not that what they're doing instead is any better.'_ Ron thought to himself.

"We would have been." Fred grumbled.

"Yeah, but every time we tried to kiss her or be remotely seductive she would laugh!"George shouted at Isabella more than Ron.

"I can't help it!" Isabella yelled. "It just happens." Isabella made a cute little face. This made Fred and George sigh and mumble to themselves.

"Well ok then. I just wanted to let you guys know that Draco and Harry are done making love and Isabella is free to go. You guys are now off duty." Ron went to run but a streak of green and black passed him first.

"MAKING LOVE!!" Isabella took off like a bolt of lightning.

"She's a keeper." The twins cheered in Ron's ear.

"I wonder if she knows she's running around the castle half naked?" Ron said aloud.

"She'll figure it out…eventually." The twins said in perfect unison.

**-!!THE END!!-**

OMG! It is finally over!! dies This is the first multi chapter fanfic I have ever finished; thanks to my own personal Isabella breathing down my back. So there were a lot of new things for me in this fanfic. 1) I've never written a blow job scene before. 2) I've never written a sex scene either. This is way it took me so long to finish it. So please, I am very sorry it took me sooooooooooooo LONG to get it done. Please let me know what you think of it!

Btw- There may or may not me a special 6th chapter. TrulyFrighteninLilMonsterAlice (my personal Isabella) is debating over the idea of an epilog for Isabella and the twins. More like a funny side story which would take place later after this chapter. It will be an Isabella/twins love story. But like a said, it may or may not happen.

Thanks For Reading!!

17


End file.
